


Loyal

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Universe, PWP, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock takes a ride.
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Loyal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Spock’s sold his soul to the proverbial devil. Whatever part of him is human has long since been sullied, but even his Vulcan katra is starting to crack—he can feel the _shame_ eating him up as he leans over his captain’s body. It doesn’t matter if Jim Kirk is _beautiful_ , if his seductive smile has taken down so many others—Spock should be able to resist. He should be able to look his gorgeous captain in the eye and just say _no_ , instead of shuddering into surrender, meeting Jim’s lips with his own and intertwining their fingers. Everywhere he touches Jim he feels the _spark_ , and he knows Jim’s _evil_. There’s nothing left in that handsome shell but a vile maniac, devoid of all logic and any hope of love. Spock might _love_ him anyway.

Spock drops down again, taking Jim’s thick cock up inside himself, and the way it burns should be enough. There are so many signs that they’re not _meant_ to do this. They aren’t compatible _at all_. It doesn’t matter if Spock’s father chose a human woman—he was _wrong_ —but Spock follows in his footsteps, chasing down the exact same demons. Jim’s fingers dig into Spock’s hips like claws, and the green marks they leave shouldn’t turn Spock on.

They do. He’s hard, painfully so, bouncing up and down on Jim’s flat stomach as he bounces on Jim’s cock, doing all the work himself—Jim isn’t even bothering to thrust up anymore. He just smirks and squeezes tighter, bidding Spock to fuck himself, and Spock truly wishes he had the strength to stop. It’s illogical to wound himself this way. He knows nothing good will come of it. Jim offers him no promotions. Jim doesn’t care for him, even though Jim breathes such pretty lies, because James Tiberius Kirk isn’t truly capable of _love_. Jim probably won’t even let him come. Spock fucks himself anyway. 

He takes in the little details that undo him—the growing sweat on Jim’s flushed skin, the raw stench of their bodies, the way Jim’s pupils dilate and his lids grow heavy. He grins at Spock like he understands all of Spock’s inner turmoil, and maybe he does—Spock’s hands are splayed across Jim’s chest, sinking into him through that touch. It’s impossible to keep their minds apart. It isn’t a full meld, but it doesn’t need to be, because they’ve done this so many times that there are no walls left between them. Jim can see all of Spock’s crumbling frustration, and that gets him off just as much as the heat of Spock’s body. He knows that Spock is _his_. Spock can sense that and wishes he could deny the accusation with any credibility. 

Spock’s never wanted anyone in his life as much as he’s wanted Jim Kirk. Never wanted any _thing_. Sometimes he dreams of a better world, one where Vulcan truth and reason could drain the Empire of its fury and malice, but that’s not a dream Jim shares. Spock knows he can’t have both. 

Someday, he probably will have to make that choice. But Jim comes inside him, shuddering and groaning out his name. Jim’s torrential pleasure ripples through their bond, _almost_ enough to satiate Spock too. Jim moans happily and digs deeper grooves into Spock’s skin, arching up and pumping every last drop into Spock’s eager body. Afterwards, he only takes a few seconds to recover.

Then he surges up, taking Spock by surprise, wraps around Spock’s hard cock and purrs over Spock’s gasp, “Come for me, Commander.”

Spock peers into Jim’s hungry eyes and guiltily obeys. 

He knows that when the time comes, he has no hope of making the right decision.


End file.
